<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pirates! In Space! by elwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046323">Pirates! In Space!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon'>elwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick Flash Fic [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dread Pirate Robins, Jason Todd Swears, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Not a Star Wars AU, Space Pirates, jaydick-flashfic: pirates, well smugglers really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, pirate captain of the Red Hood, is in need of some new crew members; and completely coincidentally, Dick Grayson, pirate captain, is looking for a new ship...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick Flash Fic [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pirates! In Space!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason sighs as he steps offboard ‘Red Hood’ and onto solid ground. This cargo run is proving to be more trouble than it’s worth. His client better be willing to add on a particularly generous bonus for early completion or he’s going to be blacklisted with all the less than reputable cargo smugglers, and the black markets. Jason’s got a lot of sway with most of the port authorities, and dropping a name of a bad client is often more effective than dropping the client with plasmablasters.</p><p>He makes his way along the dock, deftly avoiding all the droids unloading cargo and the few sentients doing the same job for a pittance of credits. He finally spots where he’s heading, and picks up the pace to get there quicker.</p><p>Jason sighs again as he enters the dockside tavern. While he loves his life, and his ship; the fact his crew is now down to just Artemis and Bizarro is a bit of a problem. While both of them are worth twenty men each, with only three of them, there aren’t enough hands to run a ship. Which means he’s having to scout for a new crew yet again; and why he’s in this tavern and not his usual one on this planet. Because the Pearl and Oyster is the only tavern with an Information Kiosk within two parsecs.  There’s nowhere else on this godforsaken backwater to advertise for jobs, cargo or ships, if you’re unlucky enough to get stranded there. </p><p>He pushes past the drunks falling into their synthohol cups and off the sticky tables they’re perched precariously on, towards the back of the tavern where the Kiosk is run by two tired looking employees. From the way one of them is idly flicking through their holodisplay, they probably aren’t getting paid anywhere near enough credits to bother smiling at clients. Something that works in Jason’s favour, as he won’t need to fake a smile in this interaction either. </p><p>He makes it to the plastiglass window, about to speak when someone pushes past him to get to the other window, and the slightly more affable employee sitting there. Rolling his eyes at the blue knee length coat and incredibly tight black bodysuit-wearing asshole that pushed him, (seriously that thing is practically painted on! Jason’s seen strippers in nothing but bodypaint with more coverage) Jason turns back to the window and the less perky employee looking at him with a blank face.</p><p>“I’m looking for a crew of six, preferably familiar with a Prince Class ship.” Jason says, watching as the pink-haired and green-suited employee taps down the information on their data-pad. </p><p>Next to him the blue coated asshole has finished batting his lashes at the red-haired and green-suited employee, and announces in the flirtiest voice Jason’s heard out of a guy in a while. “I’m looking for a ship and also a crew of at least six.”</p><p>Jason turns his attention back to his server, who doesn’t look up from their data-pad when they ask “Ship name and your name?”</p><p>“The ship’s Red Hood.” Jason says confidently, lifting his ID wristband to the scanner to feed his contact details in, and then, slightly embarrassed by his moniker, “and Dread Pirate Robin.”  While his server taps that information in, Jason can hear the other server asking the same question. It’s the reply that makes his eyebrows rise, though.</p><p>“Dread Pirate Robin, the original and best, accept no substitutes.” The guy smiles winningly at the server, who pauses when the screen flashes red warnings at them.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Jason blurts out, staring at the man in blue. Now that he’s looking at his face he looks sort of familiar.</p><p>“Uh, Sirs, you can’t <i>both</i> be the Dread Pirate Robin...” One of the servers says, not that Jason’s paying attention to either of them anymore. “The system won’t accept the clash.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Blue coat dude says, turning to look at Jason. He narrows his eyes at him (blue to match his coat, Jason notices) and glares while giving Jason a once over.</p><p>“You can’t be Dread Pirate Robin. <i>I’m</i> Dread Pirate Robin.” Jason frowns back. Who does this stupidly pretty guy think he is, trying to trade on the name Bruce gave Jason?</p><p>“No, I’m the Dread Pirate Robin, and have been for years. Who the hell are you?” Blue shoves the front of his coat open, resting his hand on a stun stick that hangs where most people keep their plasmablasters.</p><p>Jason pushes his own, shorter, red jacket open, showing off the twin blasters he keeps at his hips. It doesn’t show off the plasmablade he has in a sheath down his spine, or the two smaller blasters in a shoulder holster. Blue leans forward, squinting at Jason harder, until something clicks in his head, because he’s leaning back. “Wait, do you know a captain; tall, domineering, has a first mate called Alfred... Goes by Bruce?”</p><p>“Yeah...” Jason says slowly because that’s an accurate description of his former boss. And the reminder of Jason’s old shipmates makes the proverbial penny drop, and he knows where he’s seen that face before. “Are you Dick Grayson? Because you’re supposed to be dead, lost with the Titans.”</p><p>“No, I’m definitely not dead. Bruce said I was dead? And gave away <i>my name</i>?” Dick babbles at speed and Jason can only blink at the vitriol that comes with the last sentence.</p><p>“Well, <i>fuck</i>, this is awkward.” Jason says, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, before gesturing at the poor Kiosk servers who are staring at them both. “They’re right, we can’t both be Robin.”</p><p>“OK, you know what? Put my name down as Grayson for now.” Dick says to the red-haired employee. He points at a corner booth out of the way, the other side of the tavern. “We’re going to get a couple of bottles of synthohol and sort this out between us.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jason sits down, one hand resting on the blaster at his hip under the table. Grayson is flirting with the bartender while paying for the bottles of synthohol, and Jason rolls his eyes at the stupid, smarmy grin on his face that makes his eyes crinkle up. It’s got no right to be so attractive on the man, and Jason’s half torn between bolting and getting his ship to limp on to the next system to find a crew, than deal with the fact that Bruce has caused this confusion.</p><p>The only reason he can come up with for not just getting up and leaving is the way Grayson’s hips sway inside his coat as he walks towards him. It’s distracting. Especially the way his stun sticks move with him. It shouldn’t work, but fuck if it doesn’t. And then Grayson’s settling down onto a stool, passing Jason an empty cup and opening on of the three synthohol bottles. Jason raises an eyebrow at the three small bottles. He can down three times that much and be barely affected, even if it’s Karlackian Gin.</p><p>Grayson pours himself a glass, taking a sip and wincing slightly as Jason fills his own glass. “So... You’re the guy Bruce took on without so much as a heads up to me?”</p><p>“Bruce might be stupidly skilled at a lot of things, but last I checked the old bastard couldn’t contact the dead.” Jason swigs his synthohol. Grayson clearly hadn’t shelled out for the good stuff, because this tastes like the dregs from the chemical process of brewing. It’s not the worst Jason’s ever had, so he takes another swig and relishes the harsh burn as it slips down his throat. </p><p>“I wasn’t dead.” Grayson says, staring down into his glass. “I contacted him a week after the Titans went down. I spoke to him. He knew. And yet he gave my name that I was still using to someone else.”</p><p>Jason pauses; torn between trying to defend himself and making sure he doesn’t in the least defend Bruce. “He definitely told me you were fucking dead. I wouldn’t of used it otherwise.” </p><p>“No?” Grayson looks up at Jason, tilting his head so that his hair falls out of his eyes. It’s a familiar move; Jason’s seen it on a lot of Tamaranean courtesans. Interesting that Grayson’s trying to use it on Jason to endear him to him. “Well, that’s nice to know.”</p><p>“Look, I get only one of us should use it, brand fucking recognition and all that.” Jason downs the rest of his glass, refilling it, still keeping one hand on his blaster. “You had it first, it’s yours... Whatever argument you got going on with the old man, I don’t want to be involved with it. So, I’ll find something else to use once I get a new crew, and that’ll be fucking that, right?”</p><p>“You’d give it up, just like that?” Grayson stares at him, his brows pulling together in confusion. “Why?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t wanna be connected to that old bastard anymore.” Jason shrugs, toying with his full glass. “I’ve kinda outgrown it. It’s not who I am. Maybe I never was. I do things my way, not his, or yours.” </p><p>“Oh.” Grayson snorts, shaking his head. He keeps his eyes on Jason as his face smoothes out. “And here I thought I’d have to convince you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I noticed the Tamaranean head tilt. The old man never said anything about you consorting with courtesans.” Jason lets a grin out at the thought of Grayson dressed like one of them, with swathes of floaty material. He shakes the thought away when he sees Grayson’s eyebrows rise in surprise.</p><p>“There was a Tamaranean on my old crew. I picked up some of her tricks, I guess.” Dick flushes a light pink. Of all the things Bruce and Alfred had told him about his predecessor, they’d never mentioned how expressive he is. Dick coughs awkwardly, “I didn’t actually realise I was using it. Sorry.”</p><p>Jason waves his apology away. “So, you’re looking for a ship and a crew? How’d that happen?”</p><p>“It’s a long complicated story involving shapeshifters, identity theft, untrustworthy mercenaries and a lot of big feelings.” Dick says, awkwardness turning into discomfort. “We do not have enough synthohol here to get through that tale in one go.”</p><p>“Had a fucking rough few weeks, then?” Jason says, finishing his second glass and pouring himself a third. It doesn’t escape his notice that Dick’s not finished his first yet, and is staring at the tabletop.  “Months? Years? Yeah, you need more synthohol, for sure.”</p><p>“So, you’re looking for a crew... Sounds like you’ve got a ship at least.” Dick sighs, pulling his eyes from the tabletop to watch Jason’s reaction. He takes the smallest sip of his synthohol, and Jason decides then and there that he’s either a total lightweight at drinking, or he’s trying to get Jason drunk on purpose.</p><p>“We need a few more. Our cargo requires <i>special handling</i>.” Jason downs his new cupful, staring Dick right in the eyes. He sets the cup down and picks up the bottle, drinking straight from it.  Proving this amount won’t affect him is the quickest way to make Dick reveal if he’s trying to get Jason drunk to make him more amenable to helping Dick out with a ship, or it his agenda is more nefarious. “Some bilgedrinkers just can’t follow simple fucking instructions.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dick eyes him, resting his hand on his chin. “Sounds risky. Where’re you headed?”</p><p>“Gotham system.” Jason leans back in his chair. “Way closer to the old bastard than I really like, but that’s the job.”</p><p>“He didn’t ban you from the system?” Dick’s eyebrows are rising towards his hair again. “He banned <i>me</i>.” The bitterness is obvious, and Jason feels a small pang of empathy with his predecessor.</p><p>“Of course he fucking did.” Jason snorts, shaking his head. “But I do things my way, and that means ignoring the old fucker in everything I can.”</p><p>“Well, good for you.” Dick mutters, taking another of the universes tiniest sips at his drink. This time he doesn’t even try to hide his distaste for the cheap synthohol. </p><p>“Why, where are you trying to get?” Jason can’t hold back the smirk, which widens when Dick notices it and does a mixture of frowning and pouting at the expression; before he schools his face back into a fake and easy smile.</p><p>“Bludhaven.” Dick shrugs, giving of a sheepish ‘I know’ expression. “Yeah, it’s as close as I’ll go to the Bat’s territory... But my old crew are supposedly there, and we have unfinished business.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Jason sips at his bottle, weighing up the consequences of the offer he’s about to make. “Wouldn’t be too hard to swing by there on our way. Wouldn’t even make us late to the drop off.”</p><p>Dick blinks at him, surprise flashing over his face for a brief moment. “You’d...”</p><p>“Not for free. A reasonable sum of credits.” Jason says, licking his lips free of synthohol. Dick doesn’t seem to register the movement.</p><p>“That would be amazing.” Dick finishes his first cup and forces himself to open the second bottle and pour half a cup. “You’ve got the room?”</p><p>“Consider it an apology for using your name.” Jason waves his bottle around. “Unless we get twenty people signing up to join the crew, yeah, we’ve got plenty of fucking room.”</p><p>“An apology that I’m paying for.” Dick says, holding up his cup for Jason to clink his bottle against. “You’ve got a deal.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Jason smirks, watching the way Dick’s throats bobs as he throws back the entire cup in one go, making a face of disgust as he swallows. “Grab your stuff, I’ll update the Information Kiosk, and we’ll meet up out front.”</p><p>“Alright, Captain...” Dick trails off; blinking at Jason, swaying like he’s drunk. “Uh, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Jason Todd, Captain of Red Hood.” Jason grins widely, giving Dick a two-fingered salute.</p><p>***</p><p>Dick seems unsteady on his feet by the time they make it back to Red Hood. Something about the loose body language is sending red flags to Jason... Dick might be drunk or just pretending, but that doesn’t make him any less dangerous. He was trained by the same pirate that Jason was, after all.</p><p>Bizarro’s standing at the top of the ramp, inside the cargo hatch with a sonic sweeper in his hands, humming some discordant song that Jason wishes he wouldn’t; looking extremely happy as he sweeps the floor of the cargo hold. Jason waves at him, and Dick takes that moment to sway into Jason’s side. It’s a little suspicious, but then Jason gets a whiff of Dick’s natural scent; Jason has to lean away to avoid sinking his teeth into Dick’s neck, he smells that good.</p><p>“Hey Biz.” Jason says, making his way up the ramp with Dick in tow. “Keeping out of trouble I see.”</p><p>“Red-Her am mechanic-ing.” Bizarro says, nodding very seriously. With his hulking mass and earnest personality, the way he’s clutching the sonic sweeper in front of his is oddly adorable, like a puppy hoping for pats. “Me am cleaning! Cargo hold is dirty.”</p><p>“You’re doing a great job, buddy.” Jason slaps him on the shoulder, hard enough for his hand to hurt. Bizarro just beams at him. “This is Dick, he’s catching a ride to Bludhaven with us. Dick, this is Bizarro.”</p><p>“Hello!” Dick smiles widely at him, the tilt of his head telling Jason that he’s being flirty, even though all Jason can see is his back. </p><p>“Bizarro’s two.” Jason says, letting his voice drop down an octave, along with his volume. Dick turns to him, looking startled and then sheepish.</p><p>“He looks older!” Dick whispers back at him, his long coat blowing in the sudden breeze.</p><p>“His species is uh... Yeah. He’s a kid, so no fucking flirting.” Jason shrugs, pushing down Dick’s coat with a hand. </p><p>“Totally.” Dick nods, giving Biz a gentle smile with no trace of anything but friendliness that Jason can see. </p><p>“And no flirting with Artemis either.” Jason hits the button to close the cargo bay doors, cutting off the wind that’s picked up. The slight tension that he’d been carrying in his shoulders at being so exposed lessens as the door rises up and hides them from view of any possible enemies.</p><p>“Are they also a kid?” Dick says, gaze flicking to the rapidly shutting doors, and Jason notes the same relaxation happening in Dick’s shoulders as his own.</p><p>“No.” Jason snorts, trying to imagine the Amazon as a child. She was probably even more feral and bloodthirsty knowing her. “But she’ll just rip your arms off and beat you to death with them.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dick blinks, going a bit green and clearly picturing that happening to him. “Well, there’s no mistaking that for a sign of disinterest, is there?”</p><p>Bizarro giggles, “Blue-Him no flirt with Red-Her, or Bizarro am going to have to clean the cargo bay again!”</p><p>“You’d need a bigger sonic sweeper.” Dick says with an easy grin, not in the slightest bit bothered by Bizarro’s odd speech patterns. Jason tries to fight the smile that comes up seeing Dick deal with Biz so easily. The random thought about how Dick could fit in with his crew surfaces, and Jason ruthlessly squashes it down. Just because he ceded the Dread Pirate Robin name to him doesn’t mean that Dick owes him anything, or would even want to join his crew. It’s a stupid idea, and one he’ll keep to himself.</p><p>Jason’s saved from stupid thoughts of Dick wanting to stick around (he’s know the man maybe half an hour, he’s being ridiculous) by Artemis surfacing, almost literally, from the guts of the ships engine via a trap door in the cargo hold. She rises like a warrior goddess from the ground, all fire and fury, her long red hair whipping about behind her as she stalks over with murder on her face.</p><p>“Red-Her am angry.” Bizarro says quietly. “Bizarro am going to be elsewhere.”</p><p>“Save yourself, buddy.” Jason nods sagely, and Biz takes no more encouragement to run off. He moves quickly for a big guy, leaving Jason and Dick standing there about to take the full force of Artemis’ displeasure by themselves.</p><p>“TODD!” Artemis snarls, waving a piece of metal tubing in his face. “What do you call this?”</p><p>“Uh... Something that shouldn’t be in your hand?” Jason says, keeping his eyes on it for fear of losing one.</p><p>“Do you know why it shouldn’t be in my hand?” Artemis says slowly, looming over Jason with her greater height and body mass.</p><p>“Uh, apart from you fucking murdering me with it?” Jason stares at the pointy ends. “I’m guessing it’s supposed to be attached to the engine?”</p><p>“EXACTLY.” Artemis narrows her eyes at him. “We need a new compressor when we get to Gotham.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll add it to the list.” Jason uses his cybernetic implant to add to the list of resupplies. He waves a hand at Dick. “Artemis, this is Dick, he’s going to Bludhaven with us.”</p><p>“Is he paying?” Artemis gives Dick nothing more than a cursory glance before dismissing him as unimportant.</p><p>“Yes.” Jason grins, as if he’d give away an opportunity to make a few more credits when the chance comes. “So be nice, he’s a client.”</p><p>“Fine. Stay out of my way, don’t touch anything, and I won’t throw you out the airlock.” Artemis says, jabbing a finger in Dick’s direction.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Dick says, his eyes entirely alight as he looks over Artemis’ long hair and solid muscles as she turns on her heel, muttering about substandard parts and the traders she’ll shove those substandard parts into. </p><p>Jason elbows him sharply, whispering “Your <i>own arms</i>.”</p><p>“Oh well, I guess I’ll have to settle with flirting with you then, Jason.” Dick smirks, and Jason swallows at the promise hidden there.</p><p>***</p><p>Jason wakes up to Alfred’s voice in his ear. “Captain Todd, please wake up. There is an ongoing attempt to breach the Bridge’s security protocols.”</p><p>“Alfie? Who’s in... Fuck, never mind. Gotta be Grayson.” Jason rubs at his face with his hand. </p><p>“Indeed so, Sir.” The AI confirms. Jason’s never been more glad that the old first mate of Bruce’s had given him this AI version of himself to help with security. He misses the old man, but Alfie does a good job of helping Red Hood run smoothly. </p><p>Jason sighs, getting out of his bunk, and pulling on a shirt. “Thanks, I’m on my way.”</p><p>Jason pads along the corridor silently. He leans against the doorframe of the Bridge, hanging his arms from the lintel above. Sure enough, Grayson’s sitting in the pilot’s seat, futilely tapping on the holodisplays in an effort to override the security protocols and steal the ship. It’s entirely expected; they’re pirates after all. Jason would do the same if their situations were reversed.</p><p>“Grayson.” Jason says loudly, smirking when the man jumps in his seat. “It’s too fucking early in the day cycle for you to be pulling this shit.” </p><p>“Todd! I was just...” Dick pulls on that charming smile of his, only for it to droop a bit at Jason’s unimpressed glare. “I was checking your security and navigations. Congratulations, everything’s working perfectly!”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Jason says flatly, not moving an inch from the door. </p><p>Dick blinks, standing up awkwardly, lifting his hands in a peace sign. “OK, you caught me red-handed.” </p><p>“You didn’t really think you could actually steal my ship, did you?” Jason scoffs.</p><p>Dick gives him his most charming smile. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”</p><p>“Once.” Jason stares at him flatly. “Next time, you’re going out the fucking airlock.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Dick shrugs. “I’ll just go back to my cabin then?”</p><p>“If you stop talking I might not even tell Artemis you tried.” Jason says as Dick stands in front of him, looking sheepish and clearly wanting to slink off.</p><p>“Look, you’ve got a great ship, OK? And I did mean what I said earlier, it’s just...” Dick sighs, biting his lip for a moment. “I’m used to being in charge of myself, and I couldn’t not try...”</p><p>“Seriously. Stop talking. I’d do the same.” Jason steps back, leaving Dick enough space to get past him and out of the bridge. “But also it’s too fucking early for this, and you only get the one chance. I mean it.”</p><p>“So, we’re good?” Dick says, once he’s squirmed past Jason. “Once I shut up, and we never mention it again?”</p><p>“Yes, Grayson.” Jason says, feeling tired enough that his words drawl out.</p><p>“Great!” Dick smiles widely at him; and Jason’s just not quite with it enough that the smile makes his stomach twist in a pleasant way. He almost reaches out to pull Dick back, but Grayson’s rushing along the corridor to his own cabin. </p><p>Jason shakes his head to dispel the vision of that juicy ass bouncing along, and steps into the Bridge. He sits down in the nicely pre-warmed pilot seat and taps in his security code. Not that he actually needs it; the AI version of Alfred recognises him instantly from both his biometric signature, and from the small cybernetic implant behind his ear that lets him tap into all the ships systems remotely.</p><p>A flick of his wrist later, and all the code changes possibly needed after Dick’s little attempt are done. Jason brings up the cameras and checks on the others. Bizarro is sleeping, but no longer on the bed. He’s floating halfway off it, the blanket around his shoulders hanging down like a cape.  Artemis is sitting at her window seat, staring out into the expanse of space, a holovid of Akila playing on her lap. When Jason checks on Dick, the man is stripping off; Jason closes the camera before he can see anything more than a flash of skin.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the trip to Bludhaven goes quickly and smoothly. After that one attempt at taking over, Dick doesn’t try anything beyond being friendly to all three of them. Even Artemis is eventually won over a little bit, and the fact that Dick slots in to their dynamic so easily is probably why the week goes so fast. Jason’s going to kind of miss having him around. Not that he’ll admit it. Dick certainly pretties the ship up. But now they’re about to part ways, walking towards the tavern on Bludhaven that Jason uses to get smuggling jobs. “So, this is it then.”</p><p>Dick eyes him, and Jason has the sinking feeling he didn’t manage to sound indifferent. “You know... It doesn’t have to be.”</p><p>“What?” Jason says, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“I’m not exactly in a mad rush to get back to my old crew.” Dick says, and a flicker of something old and dark crosses his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind sticking around for a while.”</p><p>“A ship can’t have two captains, Dick.” Jason stares at him. As much as Jason wants Dick around, he’s not giving up his ship.</p><p>“Doesn’t have to be like that.” Dick shrugs easily. “You’re the captain of Red Hood, I’m the Dread Pirate Robin. It’s Dread Pirate, not Dread Captain. Besides, I did the same thing with Bruce.”</p><p>“You’d give up control just like that?” Jason doesn’t believe it for a second, but the idea is tantalising.</p><p>“Well, you have to ask in the right way!” Dick gives him that Tamaranean head tilt again, laughing. “But it’s been known to happen. Especially if you have some silk rope.”</p><p>“Do you want to join the fucking crew, Dick?” Jason says, narrowing his eyes. He’s doing his best not to think of Dick tied up and in his bed.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Dick says with a nod, looking extremely pleased. “Now, are you ready to do a good deal here?” </p><p>“Always.” Jason scoffs, turning the corner of the tavern. Dick puts his arm out to stop Jason from taking the last few steps to the door.</p><p>“So are you ready?” Dick asks looking at Jason expectantly. </p><p>“Yes?” Jason sends Dick a confused look. It’s a little odd, considering this is a standard part of Jason’s job as a smuggler.</p><p>“You’re sure?” Dick says yet again, throwing Jason a look that makes him wonder if this is maybe a routine that Dick used to do with his Titans crew.</p><p>“Yes.” Jason barely manages to avoid rolling his eyes. “Are you?” The second the words come out of Jason’s mouth, Dick relaxes, his smile widening like Jason just asked the exact question he needed to hear.</p><p>“Yes.” Dick pulls his shoulders back, and recites a mantra. “My nipples are stiff, my buttocks are pert, and my smile says ‘come fuck me’.”</p><p>Jason stares at Dick blankly for a long moment. “OK, I have no response to that.” It’s stupidly hard not to let his gaze drop down to Dick’s chest to see if his nipples really are sticking out.</p><p>“Time to go to work!” Dick flicks his head and puts one hand out to push on the tavern door, stepping in.</p><p>“We’re only here to find a quick second smuggling job to Gotham.” Jason says following Dick inside. “Not to get you laid. I mean, you can if you want, but it’s totally secondary to everything else.”</p><p>“Oh no, getting laid is a celebration of setting up a new job.” Dick says spinning on his heel to flash Jason a flirty smile. “Always business first, and celebrations after!”</p><p>“As long as we’re clear.” Jason tries to keep his face neutral, but it’s hard not to smile back at Dick. He’s pretty sure that Dick sees his lips twitch at least.</p><p>“Why don’t you go grab us some drinks and I’ll go scout who’s got work?” Dick says, turning to scan the patrons of the tavern. He pats Jason’s shoulder as he weaves his way between tables.</p><p>“What the fuck ever.” Jason sighs, not left with much choice if he wants a drink, so he heads over to bar to order two bottles of the local Bludhaven Ale. </p><p>By the time he’s been served and he finds Dick again, he’s smiling widely. The second Jason gets within arms-reach he’s plastering his body all over Jason’s. “Bekla here’s offering 500 credits to deliver a vase to a client on Gotham, what about it, boss?”</p><p>Jason nods at Bekla, who lifts up her datapad and shows Jason the transfer of credits. He’s worked for them before, more than once; and with only a quick confirmation of the dock number Red Hood’s occupying, they slip out of the booth they were sitting in with a box containing the vase to drop it off.</p><p>Dick grins and falls into the now-empty booth, pulling Jason with him. “So, you’re a fast worker.” Jason grumbles, barely managing to get the bottles on the table. </p><p>“I see what I want and I go for it.” Dick laughs, keeping one arm wrapped around Jason’s shoulders. Even through Dick’s bodysuit, coat, and Jason’s own clothes, he can still feel the heat of it on his neck.</p><p>“No fucking kidding.” Jason shakes his head, letting out an amused snort. “I guess you can go get laid now.”</p><p>“Hmm. About that...” Dick reaches over to take a swig out of the bottle of ale Jason bought him, licking his lips afterwards. “I’ve decided.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jason grabs his own bottle down half of it right away. He doesn’t want to watch Dick meeting up with anyone else, and talking about it isn’t much better.</p><p>“I think I want to give up control for a night.” Dick says, and it takes Jason a few seconds to work out what Dick’s implying.</p><p>“What?” Jason turns to look at Dick’s relaxed and happy face. Dick takes that as an invitation to swing himself into Jason’s lap, spread out and facing him. He leans in close, his voice going all breathy and needy.</p><p>“My nipples are stiff, my buttocks are pert, and my smile says ‘come fuck me’.” Dick says, and this close, Jason can pick out all the different shades of blue in his eyes. He smells even better than Jason remembered. “And I want <i>you</i> to. I want you to take me to your cabin, tie me up in your big captain’s bed, and <i>fuck me</i>.” Dick’s mouth brushes over Jason’s, and he leans into the kiss, fixing in his mind the softness of Dick’s lips, the taste of Bludhaven Ale still on them; and how Dick clings closer the longer the kiss goes on.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jason rests his hands on Dick’s buttocks, feeling for himself exactly how pert they really are. The answer is <i>very</i>; and he can’t help but squeeze them, just to see how Dick’s eyelids flutter shut, and hear the pleased sigh that slips from his mouth. “Because I’m not the type of guy who’ll turn down a chance to fuck you, whatever your reasons.”</p><p>“Yes, Jason.” Dick leans back, utterly confident and sure of himself. It’s blisteringly hot that a guy like him wants <i>Jason</i>. “I see what I want and I go for it.”</p><p>“In that case, what the fuck are we sitting here for? Let’s move!” Jason moves his hands lower to Dick’s thighs, standing up and taking the weight. Dick laughs delightedly, wrapping his legs around Jason as he marches out of the tavern purposefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>